


Miscommunications and livestreams

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [57]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @ShadowBlack2772 on Wattpad: I always love reading reveals. Can you write one again?
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Miscommunications and livestreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot second since I wrote any camren damn...
> 
> I hope I did this request some form of justice and tbh it's nice to be back and writing :D

"I mean let’s face it, it was a matter of time before this happened.” Dinah sighed, looking towards the camera with a shrug.

“Personally it hadn’t crossed my mind.” Ally’s voice was muffled from where she was hiding behind her hands.

“I’m just glad they were dressed this time.” Normani said with a shudder.

“You know we can hear you right?” Lauren snapped with an arched eyebrow.

“If you’d just told us you were still doing it we wouldn’t have come in!” Camila whined.

“Idiots,” Dinah muttered, “Thirsty idiots.”

All this because of a minor miscommunication between bandmates.

It all started about a month ago…

\----

Lauren had finally grown tired of toeing the line between friendship and relationship with Camila and asked her out.

Well Dinah says it happened because of her.

“Christ can’t you two just go on a date and get this over with?” Dinah had huffed after a particularly suggestive conversation took place in front of her.

Camila laughed and shook her head, turning back to her phone. Lauren on the other hand, blinked at Dinah before looking at Camila.

“Wanna go out?”

Dinah choked on her drink, Camila paused in her scrolling and looked up at Lauren in shock.

“I mean… clearly.” Camila replied with a lopsided smile.

“Be ready for 8?” Lauren said with a grin. Camila nodded, ducking her head with a light blush taking over her cheeks.

“What just happened?”

\----

Their date had been a resounding success, one that Dinah took great glee in informing Ally and Normani of.

“You’re kidding? They’re actually going out?” Normani asked with a relieved grin.

“No way. I don’t believe you.” Ally said with narrowed eyes.

“Yep. They left at 8, it’s now 11. I’d say it’s going well.” Dinah said smugly, leaning back in her chair.

“It’s been like four years, why now? Nah, you’re just trying to win the bet.” Ally accused her, waggling a finger in Dinah’s direction.

“Dinah wouldn’t-” Normani began, her grin twitching.

“Wouldn’t she?” Ally interrupted.

“Ah fuck. She would.” Normani muttered.

“Wow thanks for the support guys.” Dinah frowned.

“Yeah well you’re the one who tried to sell the imposs-” Ally stopped short as the tour bus door swung open and in walked a laughing Camila, Lauren hot on her heels. Camila then spun around, her arms looping around Lauren’s neck and pulling her close. Lauren’s hands latched onto Camila’s hips and she hummed quietly against her lips.

The three girls watched in shock before Ally cleared her throat.

Lauren and Camila seperated instantly, although they didn't let go of each other.

“Whoops, thought you’d be in bed by now.” Camila said, not an ounce of apology in her tone.

“Uh huh.” Normani said before sighing. “Damnit. Now we _do_ owe Dinah money.”

“Shit.” Ally groaned.

“Well we’re going to chill in the back, don’t wait up.” Camila said with a smirk as she pulled Lauren down the bus.

The other three shared a look.

“Ally you’ve got spare ear plugs right?” Normani asked with a sigh. Ally nodded with a grimace.

“And you know how to deep clean sofas too right?” Dinah asked as a giggle echoed through the bus.

\----

The next morning had been interesting to say the least. They were back on the road for the next couple days so they all ended up sleeping in.

Ally stumbled into the kitchen area and yawned, flinching slightly when Dinah and Normani groaned their good mornings / afternoons.

“You guys sleep okay?” Ally asked, shuffling over to sit down.

“Despite Camren probably fucking last night, yeah.” Dinah mumbled into her coffee. Normani and Ally rolled their eyes.

“Again, no way.” Normani snorted. There was a quiet curse before Lauren stumbled from the bunks into the bright kitchen area, eyes squinting against the fresh light.

“Tell that to the major sex hair Lauser is sporting.” Dinah whispered before flashing Lauren a grin.

Lauren glared at her before making herself a coffee, willfully ignoring the three girls watching her.

“What?” She finally asked.

“How was your date?” Ally asked with a grin. Lauren grinned and turned to face them, leaning on the counter.

“It was actually pretty great.” Lauren replied.

“I mean I’d hope so.” Camila called from the bunks. She emerged with a stretch and a sweet smile. Lauren’s grin widened as Camila curled her arms around Lauren’s midsection and rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder.

Dinah sobbed quietly, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes.

“They’re just so adorable.” She cried. Lauren flipped her off with a sarcastic smile as the other three collapsed into laughter.

“For real though, we’re happy for you.” Normani said with a smile. Lauren and Camila returned her smile before the five of them fell into their usual routines.

\-----

“I feel like we should do a livestream.” Normani said.

The five of them had been relaxing in Dinah’s hotel room; Dinah spread-eagle on the bed, not allowing anybody else on it, Ally had been trying to fix the TV, Camila had been annoying Lauren and Lauren was pretending it wasn’t adorable.

Normani had taken one look at the scene before her and decided they needed to do something for entertainment.

“Like now?” Lauren asked. Normani shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Camz and I were gonna go for a walk.” Lauren pouted. The other three rolled their eyes; the novelty of Camren slowly wearing off.

“You can join us afterwards.” Ally pointed out. The couple grinned, grabbed their stuff and headed out of the room.

“They’re gonna leave the honeymoon phase eventually right?” Normani asked with a laugh. Dinah snorted before shaking her head.

“It’s been eight months. Unlikely.”

“Hush and start tweeting,” Ally scolded, “They’re just excitable. Besides it’s been like five years of tension so I don’t blame them.”

\-----

The livestream started and the three of them quickly realised they needed an excuse about the other two’s absence.

“They’re getting food.”

“Outside… skydiving?”

“Down in the… bar?”

Ally put her head in her hands.

“You two are useless.” She muttered as Normani and Dinah looked at each other.

“At least mine made sense!” Normani snapped.

“Hey, skydiving is done outside.” Dinah said with a frown.

“They just went to get dinner guys.” Ally said to the camera with a grin.

They continued to answer questions and generally laugh with the fans before there was a beep of the door opening. The three of them turned to the door, leaving the webcam an uninterrupted view of the hotel room door.

The door swung open as Lauren and Camila came back into the room, completely unaware of their extended audience.

“Hey guys.” Camila said with a wave before catching Lauren by the wrist and pulling her in for a kiss. Ally buried her head in her hands, Normani rubbed her temples while Dinah shook her head.

“We’re still livestreaming by the way.” Dinah deadpanned as Lauren’s hands began to wander.

The couple froze before slowly separating.

“Damn it.” Lauren whispered before turning to her friends with a clenched jaw.

“You guys knew we were streaming.” Ally groaned.

“We figured you’d be done.” Camila replied sheepishly.

“You figured wrong.” Normani sighed.

“I mean let’s face it, it was a matter of time before this happened.” Dinah sighed, looking towards the camera with a shrug.

“Personally it hadn’t crossed my mind.” Ally’s voice was muffled from where she was hiding behind her hands.

“I’m just glad they were dressed this time.” Normani said with a shudder.

“You know we can hear you right?” Lauren snapped with an arched eyebrow.

“If you’d just told us you were still doing it we wouldn’t have come in!” Camila whined.

“Idiots,” Dinah muttered, “Thirsty idiots.”

Lauren and Camila made their way closer to the camera once the arguing had calmed down, sitting down with the other three.

“Well I think we broke them.” Camila laughed as she looked through the stream chat.

“No surprise there.” Lauren sighed, leaning her head on Camila’s shoulder with a soft smile.

“This could’ve gone better,” Camila noted, “We had a better plan on how to tell you guys.”

“It was gonna be real big, real romantic and even better, approved by our managers.” Lauren added with a grin.

\----

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Normani whispered.

Their livestream had ended about five minutes ago, the five of them too stunned to do much else other than sit there.

“We probably should’ve asked if you guys were still streaming.” Camila mused. Lauren nodded slowly before shrugging.

“Too late now.”

“Now the rest of the world can suffer your cuteness with us.” Dinah said solemnly.

“... we’re not that bad, are we?” Lauren asked quietly.

“Yes, yes you are.” The other three sighed.

“Could’ve gone worse.” Camila said brightly, wrapping her arms around Lauren’s shoulders with a grin.

“How?” Lauren groaned, curling her hand around Camila’s wrist anyway.

“Our managers could’ve-” Camila was cut off by a chorus of five phones ringing beside them. Camila winced as the other four looked at her with raised eyebrows, almost daring her to finish her sentence.

“Never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
